The Hwoarang Saga, Episode 1- A champions begining
by Hwoarang-ismyhero
Summary: **FINISHED** Please Read and review Finally done and chapter 5 Story of Hwoarang Before tekken 3
1. A Champions Begining

This is my first ever fan fiction I would love for you to R&R. This is about Hwoarang, the way I always pictured he would be not some sensitive sissy, but a tough guy who you better not mess with or you will be sorry!  
  
I am not Namco yada yada yada, you know not official and all that. It starts with Hwoarang sitting at Baek's grave and then thinking back as he narrates through his life story.  
  
-------------------------------THE HWOARANG SAGA------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- A Champions beginning  
  
Hey I do what I can to live right? I should have no regrets. Yet the only man who had ever really cared for me is dead. Here I stand if front of my master... I have so much more to learn. Why now!? After everything we have been through....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't remember my parents. I had been living off the street from as far back as I could remember. That was until I met him. I was a very brash child... I would fight anyone who looked cross-eyed at me. I had just knocked this kid out. I was 12 and I believe he called me a "dirty hobo" or something like that. I turned to see a man standing with arms crossed. The sun was behind him so I could not see his face. I shielded my eyes from the light and made out whom it was. I knew him. He was a karate teacher from the town. Tae Kwon Do I believe. "You just knocked out one of my students" he said in a surprising non-scolding voice.  
  
"A pretty pathetic student at that" I told him  
  
"hmm", he had said. "Come with me"  
  
Of course I was not gonna do that who knows what trouble I could get into.  
  
"I want to show you something, do not be afraid" I can't tell you why I followed him but I am glad I did that was the day that changed my life. He led me to his house and fed me. It was a modest place. Not very big but to a kid leaving on the street it seemed like a palace. That was the first real meal I had had in a long time. While I was eating, he sat down to ask me some questions.  
  
"I have seen you on the streets, where are your parents?" he asked  
  
"Dun know, I have been living off the streets all my life." I told him  
  
"Who takes care of you?" he asked as if he already knew the answer  
  
"I manage", I said stuffing my face some more  
  
"I can't have that you stay with me", he said as if even thinking no would be out of the question. "What is your name?" he asked  
  
"My name is Hwoarang", I told him  
  
"Ah so you are this Hwoarang...." He said. I knew what he meant by that. I had beaten up some of his students before they must have told him of me. But still I asked  
  
"This Hwoarang?"  
  
"You have quite a reputation as a skilled fighter"  
  
"Well you have to be pretty tough on the street"  
  
"Rumor has it you're a natural and you have beaten up people much bigger then yourself"  
  
"Yeah well... ya know whatever, I get by"  
  
"Hmm indeed you do... so why don't you fight me?" I looked questioningly at him. "I want to see how talented this Hwoarang is. Come on let's go to my dojo." And I did. It was a quaint little building. He had several students in town. One of them was at the dojo at the time tuning up his kata. "Good job Chang keep up the good work. All right Hwoarang fight me" Chang stopped from his kata and stared curious of what was going on.  
  
"Master! Do you know who that is!?", Change was older about the age of 17 and looked very athletic and strong.  
  
"Indeed I do Chang is this not Hwoarang?"  
  
"Exactly master he is the one I told you about!" I looked at him  
  
"I don't believe I have fought and beaten you...yet" I said with a smirk  
  
"What! Of all the!!! Your gonna pay for what you did to my brother" he said angrily  
  
"Enough you two." Baek scolded both of us. "Now attack me Hwoarang" I lunged at him with a right punch and was shocked to see how agile he was. He dodged it with what look like ease. Then I tried a sweeping left kick. He jumped over it just enough to get above my leg. He lifted his leg and I could tell he was about to strike my head. I closed my eyes and braced myself waiting for the impact but there wasn't any. I opened my eyes and saw a foot an inch in front of my face." Ha ha" he laughed just holding his foot up there. Of course I could not put up with that I swept him with my foot knocking him to the ground. "Ha I deserved that... good show." I knew I could learn a lot from him. He trained me for the next two years and I got better and better. I now was competing with Chang. I knew he couldn't stand me and that just amused me more. I went through never losing a sparing match and I knew Chang wanted his chance against me. Baek would never go for that though. He refused to  
let us spar against each other. I knew it was time for me to leave his house. I was becoming way to dependent on the guy. I don't like to depend on anyone. That is probably why I didn't have a girlfriend. Sure a lot of girls would ask me but I was content knowing I could get any girl I wanted. I decide to tell Baek I would be leaving that night  
  
"Yeah uh, sensei or whatever, I am gonna be heading out of here soon"  
  
"That is nonsense how would you survived" I expected that question  
  
"You don't think me capable of anything"  
  
"Oh I do I think you are capable of whatever you got your heart set on. You're a special student of mine probably the best I have ever had. That is why I haven't let you fight Chang. The only thing that will stop you from being the greatest is your ego."  
  
"It's Self confidence is all, you should have let me fight him"  
  
"So you could get one more win? You have never lost in a fight to anybody. It has made you cocky and arrogant I shutter to think what you might do if you don't win a match. I suppose the thought would drive you mad and you would go after that person but your anger would never let you beat them."  
  
"Ha interesting story but I must be leaving"  
  
"I won't stop you"  
  
"You won't?  
  
"Could I?"  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Just stay out of trouble, and remember you always have a home here"  
  
I left then to start my new life. It wasn't but a week later when Chang came up to me. I was sitting besides a building with my head down.  
  
"Why did you leave the dojo!?" he demanded an answer but I wasn't about to give him one. "ANSWER ME!!!" he yelled. "Ah I know your scared of me huh!" a crowd started to form around us.  
  
I smirked and said, "Yeah that must be it...scared of you ha ha"  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!!!!"  
  
"Leave me be. You can't defeat me. Huh look at you, your pathetic" He was enraged when I told him that and why shouldn't he be after all the truth hurts.  
  
"I challenge you Hwoarang! Today at sunset right here! Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
"I am not going anywhere" I stared into his eyes intensely. There is no way he could think that he could win! What was he thinking? With that he left along with some of the crowd but there were stragglers who wanted to have a word with me.  
  
"Hwoarang you can't beat Chang! I would bet my life on it! He can't be beaten!" said a fellow member of our dojo. The kids name was Steve. He was the son of an American businessman who is the head of the division of business here. His family and him were loaded and I knew I could use that to my advantage. He was about a year younger then Chang and I had spared against him once. I happen to like the guy so I didn't want to make him look stupid for losing to someone much younger then himself. Chang on the other hand never holds anything back from anyone. So by comparison it was understandable how he could think Chang better.  
  
"Oh you bet your life huh well lets make that interesting then."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh not your life but how about some cash? Let's say your bank account", I asked  
  
"Hey where you going to get the money?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry where I got the money the point is I have it" of course I didn't have the money but I didn't plan on losing. "Just make sure you bring your money"  
  
"Oh ok Hwoarang whatever you say. Gesh easiest money I have ever made!"  
  
"So gentlemen any other bets?" Right after that I got six more bets in. This is when I realized how profitable street fighting could be. I had been looking forward for this fight for some time. It is not everyday I got to test out my skills against a worthy opponent. I had won every match I had ever been in and I wasn't about to throw out my spot less record today. He showed up right on time. His Brown eyes intense with hatred.  
  
"COME ON PRETTY BOY LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!!" I stood up and got into position. I had no fears, nothing to prove. It was him who everyone was expecting to win... and boy would they be disappointed. Lunged at me with his right foot. I quickly swayed away and back kicked his back and he went flying into the wall. I turned around and I could see the blood coming out of his nose. He wiped his nose and looked at his fist, covered with blood. He ran toward me yelling his battle cry. I did my spinning jump kick to knock him right back to the floor. He got to his knees only to see my left leg pointed vertically above my head. Then it smacked him right across his face knocking him out. The crowd was shocked.  
  
"You...you won!" Steve yelled with surprise  
  
"Of course!" I had told him "There was no doubt in my mind, now if you please... my money" It was a good thing they were in shock or they may have decided not to give me the money. Maybe it was because they were afraid or just in awe of what was happening. Chang was beginning to come to. "Get him help" two guys helped him up and he walked with them under either armpit.  
  
"This is not the end Hwoarang. You may have beaten me here but I will get back at you, hear my words!" Hmm If I only had known what to expect....  
  
I decided I needed to look for a place. I had some money on my hands so I thought it wouldn't be too hard. Boy was I wrong! I spent the day listening to no's and the slamming of doors. I am not the type of guy who just gives up. I made my way from apartment house to apartment house. I saw something in the distance, the ocean. I am not the sappy type but hey I liked the view. This is where I would be staying. I made up my mind I wouldn't take no for an answer. I came down to a run down building. It really didn't matter to me where I slept but there was no way I was gonna spend another night on the streets with money in my pocket. I knocked the rusted door handle to hear a loud Scratchy voice, "WHO IS IT!?  
  
"YEAH I AM HERE TO RENT A ROOM" the door opened to reveal a middle-aged lady. She was fat to a point that disgusted me. She had her hair curled up and a spatchula in her hand. She looked intensely at me.  
  
"You can't be serious..." she told me. I still had that familiar smirk on my face at the time. She went to slam to door but I had my foot in it. I held the door open with my hand.  
  
"Look lady I got the cash. Can I have the room or not?" I looked at her questioningly as I showed her the money. She didn't look very rich per say in fact dirt poor not much different in clothing quality then myself.  
  
"Where are you parents?" she asked  
  
"It is not important, don't worry no one will come for me."  
  
"Come in." I walked in and she looked both ways outside then closed the door behind her. "The name is Marge and I Swear you BETTER not get me in any trouble for this. 


	2. Hey, It's a living

PART 2- hey, it's a living  
  
Looking back on it now, the next upcoming years were the best of my life. They were full of adventure and mischief. If only I had listened to Baek more... It doesn't matter, he is dead and I am here. But his death will not go unavenged. God things were so different back then...  
  
I never saw Marge much but the lady seemed to be obsessed to know more about me, she tried to talk to me but I was never at the house long, I liked to wander about town looking at the different people. The city was always filled with important people coming and going, much more exciting then anything going on at my apartment. It was that day I would meet a man I will certainly never forget. I was sitting by an ally when Steve came walking by. We said our hellos and he asked if I wanted to run join him on a little errand he was running. I said what the hell I had nothing better to do. We went walking a little ways and 3 collage guys were coming toward us. I didn't pay much attention. One of them wasn't looking and knocked Steve over. They laughed as they started to walk by. When the one who had knocked him down was beside me, I reached out my left hand, and quickly grabbed him and pulled his face close to mine "Help him up"  
  
He quickly pushed himself away from me, "Hey who do you think you are kid!?"  
  
"I said, help him up"  
  
"Oh..." he started to laugh "And if I don't? " I was in no mood I lunged my foot back and hit one of his friends square in the ribs sending him to the ground  
  
The one who had knocked over Steve said, "What the?.....GET him!" His other friend came charging after me. I took my right foot, and smacked it across the kids face as blood came out of his mouth. Before he could realize what had happened, my foot came back the other way with a thud spinning him to the ground. "Kid, your gonna pay for this!" he ran towards me and I threw his body up against a brick wall. Before he knew what was what I had my foot pined against his chest, pushing him against the wall. "Say you're sorry"  
  
"Ok ok I am sorry!"  
  
"Good!" I punched him in his face knocking him out. Steve stood up amazed  
  
"Wow you haven't lost your touch I see"  
  
"Of course not..."displaying my usually attitude which I have to admit has never went away.  
  
Then I saw him in the corner of my eye, a blonde haired man in sunglasses leaning against a wall on the other side of the road. Even through his sunglasses, I could feel his stare. The street was quiet. Steve looked at me wondering what was wrong. I didn't move. Something didn't seem right about this guy to me. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something dark about him. He started to slowly walk across the street. Something in my gut told me to run but I didn't want to. I was confident I could take him too if that is what his goal was.  
"Steve go" I didn't want Steve here for whatever this guy was planning  
  
"Hwoarang?"  
  
"I SAID GO" Steve walked away and didn't look back just as the man had crossed the street.  
  
"Impressive kid where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"What is it to you?"  
  
"I could use your services," he said with a smile  
  
I gave a smirk, "Not interested" and I started to walk away  
  
"Hold on" he grabbed my shoulder. "You can make a lot of cash" He said the magic word  
  
"How much cash?" I said this made me very curious  
  
"Come with me I will introduce you to some people" Every instinct in my head told me not to go with him but when money is involved, he peaked my interest. I followed right aside him as we talked.  
  
"My name is Ken, some call me a hustler, but I am a simple gambler and you are certainly tougher then you look. Together we can make an unbeatable pair!"  
  
"I am pretty unbeatably solo......"  
  
"Ah I see....but I can show you riches beyond your wildest dreams" that was it for me. I was sold. Somehow I knew he would use my talents to become rich. That is what I had wanted. It was not that I wanted to live like someone rich and famous, I wanted money security to live off of. I didn't want to depend on anyone. In this life the only one you can truly depend on was yourself. At least, that is what I thought at the time. He led me to this old run down building. Let me introduce you to my adopted son Jeff, Jeff Hwoarang.  
  
"Hey" I could tell right away Jeff was an odd kid, and I soon learned he wasn't the brightest firefly in the field  
  
"What!?" he said in a confused loud voice.  
  
"He may not look like it, but Jeff here took 2^nd place at the youth Korean martial arts competition. He lost to some kid up at Baek's Dojo."  
  
"Chang?" I asked  
  
"Why yes... how did you know?" Ken asked  
  
"I saw the match it was obvious with your stance you were vulnerable to a sweep" I told him. Jeff took offence to this  
  
"NO!?" he said in his loud and confused voice. Of course I had to prove him wrong so one quick foot movement and Jeff came crashing to the floor  
  
"See" I told him  
  
"Quite impressive!" Ken told me, "Now on to business, care to sit down?" He pointed to and old wood table and chairs that looked like they could turn to dust at any second.  
  
"No thanks... I think I will pass, so what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Fighting.... I am talking about pushing up the odds and just laying it to people. Do you have any idea how much money we could make?"  
  
"Jeff here is a pretty accomplished fighter why not let him do it? Why me?"  
  
"That is just it Jeff has received too much publicity from his 2^nd place finish. It is hard for him to fool anyone. But you, you no one knows about, you're a no body and therefore expected to lose."  
  
"I see what you are getting at so... why do I need you?"  
  
"Simple, I can pump up the money, what you have fought for before you will consider chicken scratch have you done street fighting before?  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Anyone ever beat you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Thought so. Kid we are going to make each other very rich! Come on now I will show you how it works, Jeff you stay here, Hwoarang follow me" I knew right he was going to do something incredible. He led me to a bar across the street and pointed to a huge man sitting on a stool. "You see him, do you think you could take him?"  
  
"I don't know he looks big, probably pretty slow...shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Well let's find out shall we" he walked over the guy who was already talking with some friends of his.  
  
"And then, I took his head, and shoved it into the wall!" he was bragging to his friends  
  
"Your just a big baby, you couldn't beat up anyone" Ken told him  
  
"Oh yeah you want to take this outside ken!?" he asked  
  
"Hey anyone in this bar could beat you up I would bet 100000 won on it.  
  
"Oh yeah ha ha fine how about your little friend there then!"  
  
"Oh come on you would fight a kid? Come on...." Ken said egging him on  
  
"I thought you said I couldn't beat anyone?"  
  
"Alright fine but give me 3:1 odds ok?"  
  
"Ha ha fine with me, you better pay up ken!"  
  
"Lets go outside" It was not till the man stood up that I realized just how big he was. He stood about 6'2 and I would guess 280 pounds. However most of that seemed to be fat. He wore a white tank top and his head was bald. I had never fought someone this big before but I knew the concept would be the same. Speed over strength. The punches would be flying but I knew not a single one would land. A crowd circled around us yelling things like come on dude he is just a kid. Ken was preoccupied taking other bets. Then he came out and told us that the fight was to start.  
  
"Kid I will make this fast don't go crying to your mommy!" he walked toward me and threw a right. I dodged it by leaning to the right and gave him a kick to the stomach. He hardly flinched. I was awestruck. He threw another punch, which I dodged and went for a kick but that too didn't work. He was getting frustrated I could tell. That is when I came up with my idea. I yelled at him. "Come on tubby losin to a kid?" Just as I had expected him to do he came charging at me. I quickly grabbed his arms, put my right foot on his stomach and leaned back. His weight was enormous but I managed to flip him over me on to the street. He stood up staggering as a car started to come toward. He held out both hands and the car stopped about two inches before hitting him. With his attention diverted, I came in with a flying jump kick right to his face and boom. He was knocked out cold. I had won the fight, a feat that I didn't even feel confident I could do. The crowd's mouths dropped. Ken  
had a huge smile as he collect the cash. He made a killing. Everyone wanted to congratulate me but ken got the money and hurried us to his house.  
  
"I am impressed, you're as good as you said after all"  
  
"Yeah well... what about the money?"  
  
"Oh here you go, handing me a stack of bills not a bad days work aye?"  
  
"Hey that was awesome!" Jeff said, "Can you teach me some of that"  
  
"Sure no problem" I said as I counted out the bills "But right now I better head home, it has been a long day"  
  
"Alright kid" ken said "Come back here soon, we will do this again.  
  
"Sure thing" I told him after all how could I pass up on that kind of cash.  
  
I went bark to my apartment. Marge was there waiting for me.  
"What have you been up to?" she asked  
  
"Same old same old I told her" I don't know why but at the time I didn't want any kind of relationship with Marge, I didn't want her to know anything about me fighting or anything. I knew she would just be against it. She felt obligated to be my mother, something I did not want. So I brushed her off and decided to call it a night. It had been a long day. 


	3. The Sure Thing

Part 3- The Sure Thing  
  
  
  
This is no time to shed tears. That is not what Baek would want I am too tough for that. It may be coming for me soon. The strongest they said are its victims. I better be prepared. But what now? What direction should my life go into? It is time I left my organization the organization I had helped build from the ground up…..  
  
  
  
The Next couple of months were some of the most exciting in my life. Ken had recruited other street fighters and I was in charge of all the training. 15 people were under my command. Training others had started to bore me but I couldn't get any competition. Now even the biggest and toughest of adults couldn't hold water to me. Then one day I had an interesting conversation with Jeff  
  
"Hey Hwoarang, do you think you could beat up ken?"  
  
"Why is he tough?" I asked  
  
"You didn't hear he was a 2 time Korean martial arts champion!"  
  
"Your kidding…." I didn't believe Jeff, no way could that be true. I mean I certainly would have noticed by now. Although I had honestly never seen him fight. But it started to make sense. How else could Ken have known that big guy would pick to fight me and not him. Certainly if he knew he could beat Ken up, he is the one he would have chosen to fight but on the other had he may have thought I was just some kid. I don't know but I am certainly no kid anymore. Jeff had become quite a skilled fighter himself. I had taught him many things, now don't get me wrong he wasn't nearly up to my level but he had progressed a lot.  
  
"No honest he was the first Korean champion after that Baek guy swept through all of them. He even entered the King of the Iron fist 2 tournament. Although he didn't get past the regionals."  
  
"King of the iron fist?" I asked  
  
"Your kidding you lived with Baek how long and he never told you!?"  
  
"Nope so what is it?" I asked this had peaked my curiosity  
  
"Well people from all over the world fight in this huge karate tournament it was sponsored by Mishima corp. It is great. It has been awhile though I wonder if they will ever have another one? Say where is Sandy?" Sandy was the only girl member in our little fraud team. It helps a lot to pump up the bets when you have a girl fighting. She's quick though and can easily hold her own. She has made us a lot of money.  
  
"Oh she is on another assignment, downtown I think. I will be back later, time to thank a pal" It had been so long since I hadn't since I had seen Baek I went out on my own. I was excited to show him what a warrior I had become. I walked in the dojo but Baek wasn't around, instead I met another old friend.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here!?" Chang demanded as he stopped kicking the punching bag that was in the corner. I ignored him and walked right past him to Baeks office. He was there napping  
  
"Yo old man wake up!" He practically fell out of his chair.  
  
"Hwoarang! What brings you here….ahh first loss?" He said with an irritating grin.  
  
"Nope sorry maybe next time, I am still perfect."  
  
"I see…well what brings you here?" I picked up and apple on a little desk next to me  
  
"Is this yours?" I asked  
  
"no its chan…." As soon as I heard the no I had started to dig in.  
  
"Can't a guy come to say hi?"  
  
"Sure a guy can but you I have my doubts…" he looked at me. This insulted me after all I wouldn't do anything to the guy I really admired him.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to show you how well I am doing."  
  
"Ah I get it now. Got to fill that ego of yours huh."  
  
"It's not an ego if you're the best"  
  
"Oh so that's how it is huh. Your not the best Hwoarang" He turned to look at his wall, full of trophies. "or perhaps you want to prove me wrong" Now I was strong, but not stupid. This guy was as amazing a fighter as they come, and I didn't have the experience to beat him  
  
"Ha nice try"  
  
"I hear you're a teacher yourself, your best student vs. mine what do you say?" I thought about this. I knew who he was going to pick Chang, Baek gets a lot of news from the streets so he probably knows my best is Jeff. Now he knows Jeff lost to Chang so he was probably figuring it was a shoe in. He didn't realize how well I trained Jeff though. I smiled and said  
  
"Sure just name the time and place"  
  
"Bring him to the dojo, tonight"  
  
"Sure thing see ya then" I walked out with an unusually confident swagger. This was in the bag. I have fought them both and Jeff was gonna kill him. I pictured what the look on Baek's face will look like when he sees that I am just as good a teacher he is. I chuckled to myself as I walked back to ken's place.  
  
"I don't know Hwoarang, I think Baek is up to something" Ken told me  
  
"Come on!" Sandy complained, "Hwoarang has never steered us wrong before it is a shoe in!"  
  
"Hmph I am not so sure…. Jeff what do you say?"  
  
Jeff hesitated for a moment and said, "I can beat him…I know I can beat him!" Now with the utmost of confidence. I smiled. It was my turn to shine, to prove to the man I am the best! I smilled all day up until the ringing of the opening bell…..  
  
The two fighters start to circle each other. A huge group of people sat back and watched. Baek stood on the other side of me. It was almost like looking into a mirror, we both smiling, both thinking there was no way the other could win. Then for the first time I got worried. He knew something that I didn't. I should have realized it early. My concerns were realized with Chang had nailed Jeff with a round house, sending him crashing to the ground. He got up and wiped the blood off his face and got back into his stance.  
  
"Come on Jeff you can block better then that!" I yelled at him  
  
Then came in with a thundering right hand, Which stuned jeff just long enough for Chang to get in a right knee. But then something happened which no one had expected. Jeff caught the knee with his hands and swept Chang's other leg. Now I saw a quick worried look on the face of Baek. It quickly went back to normal but just to know that he had the look pleased me.  
  
"Good job Jeff keep it up come on!" I said cheering him on. He turned to me and nodded when all of a sudden a sweep from Chang and Jeff was suddenly back on the ground. I knew I had taught Jeff better then this! Why was he losing? He could beat Chang! Why wasn't he? He got up and got into his stance. Chang charged at him with kicks and punchs, everyone moving Jeff farther and farther back and getting me more and more fustrated.  
  
"JEFF COUNTER!!! DO SOMETHING!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. But it wasn't working he got going closer and closer to the wall right by me. Then they finally reached it and there was no where for Jeff to go. He was being pummeled into the wall. That was when I lost it. I walked up and nailed Chang in the head with a kick. That is all it took. He went unconscious.  
  
"Disqualification! The winner is Chang!" Baek announced  
  
I rested my hand on my head. I couldn't belive it! But then…. I realized something. If Baek could make a loser like Chang that good…. What could he do for me?….. 


	4. The Tarnished Record

I have noticed my story kinda sliping so i decided to add a little something to it, thats right a little something named jin kazama! There will probably be many spelling errors my Microsoft word has been acting up so i am writing this part on NotePad.  
  
Part 4- The Tarnished record  
  
I wish i could remained focused on him... The one who killed Master... but i can't! This one however is for me and no one else. Hear me kazama! you will pay! I will find a way to get you. There will be no repeat! Sorry master... but I have to do this, this comes first!  
  
I can remember the day i met him so well. Mr. Kazama... such distain goes through my thoughts every time i think of his name. He made me look like an idiot in front of everyone! It was supposed to be another gig. It turned out to be a day i will never forget...  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a day like any other. The sun was shining as I looked over the pier. I took in a deep breath. I was taking a break from Baek's Training. It was tough, but I knew it made me better. This was my last day as a perfect fighter. I miss the feeling... I headed down to old to Ken's house to see the news. They had a hot tip.  
  
"Good to see ya boy, we got a hot tip we are headed for the bar" ken greeted me with.  
  
"What is this all about?" I asked  
  
"Word is members of the Mishima Zaibatsu are at the bar... easy money, they got some secret weapon i guess. Taking on all challengers."  
  
"Ya ya be there when i am ready." Ken always though he could boss me around. I never too much cared for it to say the least. I had sepperated myself from him as time went on. I went over to Sandy who was grabing her coat. " Off to the fight? " I asked  
  
"But of course! couldn't miss a good one! when will you be there?"  
  
"Oh , I probably won't go"   
  
"Hwoarang!" She was a little upset  
  
"Oh just teasin.. i have to see this miracle person they got up there, see who needs to be put in there place" I told her  
  
"Oh yea I love it when you put them in their place Hwoarang!" I looked over at the table on it stood a paper and the headline read ANOTHER MARTIAL ARTS MASTER MISSING SORCES BLAME MYSTERIOUS MONSTER  
  
"Ha look at that, they call that junk news?"  
  
"Oh it is! one by one figthers have gone missing... say i would be scared if i were you Hwoarang!"  
  
"Ha I will give this monster my address and let him see what happens if he goes after me, it will be no different from the rest"  
  
"Come on Hwoarang! you gotta beat the guy before anybody else does" she draged my arm out of the place. she has always been an aggressive girl, i figgured someday we might get married. However, that day all that changed. A day that only rivals one other in significance in my life. We walked and laughed all the way to the bar. Saying how great the day was and she asked me about my fighting strategy. I was cool and confident as usuall. I wasn't focused enough and that hurt me. We walked in to my surprise no fighting had gone on. I went to the table that Ken was sitting at, everyone was just staring at a group by the bar. One man, as fat as he was stupid was shouting  
  
"Come on has no one got the gut to challenge the king over here? Thats right the master, Mr. Jin Kazama!!" He was pointed to a young lad, about my age sitting at the bar and just staring into his glass. " Anyone? come on I am taking bets here!"  
  
"Whats going on?" I asked Ken  
  
"Well me and jeff have already faught two of them, I had won but Jeff had lost. They keep braging about that little hot shot they got over there. We told them when you came you would fight him. But something just doesn't feel right about him."  
  
"Oh he is just some hot shot kid" Ken laughed when i said that i guess he thought it was ironic that it came out of my mouth. there was a short pause then i heard that unmistakable voice  
  
"I do not wish to fight" he had told the fat man  
  
"But Jin come on dude easy money!" the fat one argued  
  
"What good will that do?" Jin asked. I saw my chance right there. I walked over and took the stool right next to jin.   
  
"Yea who needs that fighting huh... what a waste of time!" he didn't even give me a look. he just sat there staring at his glass. " You know what I had all these people telling me about this unstopable champion at this bar and all that. To be honest I am a bit dissapointed..."  
  
"Ut oh jin are you gonna take that from this riff-raff?" The fat man said obviously trying to pick a fight.  
  
"Yea jin are you gonna let me talk to you like that?"  
  
"Look why don't you just let me be...."  
  
"Hwoarang"  
  
"Alright Hwoarang let me just stay here and enjoy myself and we can get on with our lives"  
  
"Oh you know i could do that, i really could... the thing is that i kinda like this fighting thing that you think is so pointless right now. Whats wrong jin, worried I am gonna make you cry to your mommy?" Apparently that hit hard with Mr. Kazama because he sucker punched me right out of my chair. I have to admit I was more than a little upset. I got up and wiped my mouth. He had given me a bloody lip. No one had ever done anything like that to me before.I stood up waiting. Ken got in my way.  
  
"Hwoarang, no! i don't like this it doesn't seem right!" he told me  
  
"Back off! this one is mine!" I shoved ken out of the way. Jin was standing there, as ready for a fight as I was. We just stared at each other for a while in our respective fighting stances. The fat one was talking to Ken. Ken took the bet I am sure he was hesistant but I knew he would never bet against me.  
  
"Come on street punk, we know you can talk now lets see what you got!" Jin yelled at me. I went up and went for a kick to the mid section. He blocked it and then went for a leg sweep. I hoped the leg sweep and gave him a a quick kick to the face. That sent him down hard. I had given the fighter a blody nose. I don't belive either one of us expected this kind of fight. He got and gave me a punch to the gut. I leaned forward clutching my bruised stomach. He had knocked the wind out of me with a single blow. He then gave me a roundhouse kick that sent me through a table. I did a quick handspring back to my feet so he couldn't tell i was hurting pretty bad. He went for the same punch but i pushed his hand out of the way. I gave him a quick kick on the shin with my left foot which stunned him enough so that i could give him a kick to the head that sent him to the ground. Some of his friends were about to rush in but jin stoped them. "I can handle this just let me!"   
  
"Yea boys you better back off, you might want to get a doctor ready cause i am about to ugly your friend up." I told him. I loved to talk alot of smack. He charged with punches and kicks flying. It was the best i could do to back up and block until he had me up against a wall. He sent what i knew he thought would be a finishing punch. It whisked past my stomach and straight through the wall. I took the opportunity and kicked his back pressing his face right into the wall. That really made him mad. He came at me with punches and kicks that were just overwhelming. He caught me with a right that dazed me and then kicked me in the stomach. I struggled to get up as the fat man answered a cell phone. I caught jin with a punch to the face as he kneed my stomach. I could tell he was as tired as I was but this was more about pride than anything and neither one of us wanted to give in. The Fat man broke in  
  
"Jin we gotta go the boss needs us ASAP!" the fat man yelled  
  
"No I am finishing this!" he yelled right back at the fat man  
  
"Jin... it is about Toshin..." Jin froze. I didn't know anything about who this toshin guy was but jin turned around and left. If i had known about this Toshin what I know now... i would have gladly droped everything and went with jin but the only thing on my mind was finishing the fight.  
  
"Get back here Kazama! I am not done with you!" I yelled at him as i limped, trying to keep up. I couldn't however since Ken got in my way.  
  
"Hwoarang it is over! Let him go!" Ken told me in a calm voice.   
  
"No it's not over!" I pushed Ken out of my way and looked down the street but there was no sign the mishima group. That is when it hit me. It was over... I hadn't won the fight. They considered it a draw. You could say i won by default but I certainly never would have. I wanted to fight Jin and let the best man win. The worst part about it is I would have to tell Baek. After all the lecturing he gave me about always winning how could i even face him now. I just sat by the dock until sunset trying to get my thoughts together. The sun came down and with it came Sandy. She sat down next to me.  
  
"Well Hwoarang you can't win them all huh..." she said in a soothing voice. The only problem was I had always believed the opposite.   
  
"no.."  
  
"no?"  
  
"I can win them all! That was a fluke" and that is when i decided to devote myself to train as hard as I could so someday I will beat Jin Kazama. I haven't seen him since but he better be waiting for me. Because next time our story is going to end differently. 


	5. Road to destiny

Part 5- Road to destiny  
  
Suddenly it all becomes clear. This is what I am meant for this is a sign the perfect opportunity all of my life has been waiting for this one moment. my ultimate revenge against all of them. Toshin for killing Baek and Jin for.damn him.  
  
With my head down I entered Baek's Dojo. It made me sick to have to tell him. I wish I could say that I would have beaten Jin if the fight continued. honestly I have no idea. I had almost nothing left. I had never lost a fight, but this sure as hell felt like one. He started laughing at me when he saw me stroll in. He was laughing it up as he was kicking his punching bag. "So Mr. invinicible, lost huh? Well I thought it might happen. So what happened got the first nine guys but the last one snuck you from behind?" "..no. it was..one.guy." I could barely make out because of my embarrassment. He laughing stopped and he turned to me puzzled. "Your joking.right?" he started laughing again. "That's a good one don't scare me like that". I was lost in a fit of rage and kicked his bag so hard it flung him to the ground. "Your not kidding!? ..Who .who could have done it?" "It won't happen again!" "Who?" "This kid, some grandson of this big company." I just stared at the ground. He started laughing again. "YOU LOST TO SOME RICH KID!?!?" he was practically rolling on the floor. "Don't worry if I ever see that Jin Kazama again he will regret ever meeting me!" "WHAT!? ..Ka..zama!?" he said springing to his feet "Yea from that Mishima Zaibatsu, grandson of the Heihachi guy, you've heard of him.?" "No."  
  
"You know something?" I asked puzzled. He sat down in he chair just sitting there. "Could it be... yes but why.she must have."  
  
"Baek?" I asked. I thought he was going crazy or something "That boy you fought, he is the son of a Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama." "But I thought you hadn't heard of him?" "I hadn't. until now. you see I fought Kazuya in the king of the iron fist tournament 1."  
  
"Oh yea that I heard something about you being in that what was it.?" Baek snickered "Ha, only the biggest martial arts tournament of all time. You should have seen me Hwoarang." Baek was just staring off into space. It was typical of him to just ponder on past experiences. I found that attribute of him weak. A true warrior would never think of the past. but the past just seems to haunt you sometimes. " Kazuya beat me. I. was distracted by a girl. She was in my thoughts during the fight. This journalist." "Jin's mother?" "Yes, Jun Kazama. I wondered what happened to her after the second tournament. Apparently she had a kid with him.DAMN IT HWOARANG WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LOSE TO HIS SON!" He surprised me with that one. I had never seen Baek this upset. It just added to the embarrassment. That day I had the most intense workout with Baek I had ever had in my life. I Trained hard everyday knowing it was just a matter of time that I got revenge for both him and me. For a whole month I pressed my body to the limit. I didn't have any time for my street hustling. One day I just walked into the headquarters. On the way a guy handed me some piece of paper. I didn't really pay attention to it I just put it in my pocket. When I got to the headquarters Ken was less then happy to see me. "And where the hell have you been?" I gave him the cold shoulder and walked right by. He was not the person I wanted to see. I walked on to see Jeff sparing with Sandy. This would be a welcomed treat; unfortunately I only caught the tail end. Jeff knocked her down with a sweeping kick. He saw me and got all excited. "Hwoarang! Did you see that I whooped her!" out of nowhere Jeff crashed to the floor. Sandy had kicked out his legs. "God, Hell hath no fury." I Almost died with laughter. That was the first time I had laughed since the tie. Keith came over not too happy at the sound of my laughter. "Hwoarang! Do you have any idea how much money you have cost me!?" he yelled. I didn't even look at him he wasn't worthy of eye contact with me. "God you know.if I cared I just might feel awful, lucky for me it really doesn't bother me.at all." "You good for nothing brat! Look at everything I did for you!? Because of me you have food and clothes!" "Ha you did nothing I couldn't do on my own. You are a washed up old fighter who needs little kids to do all his fighting for him!" "Why you son of a." I just had to interrupt for him to think that I could do nothing without him, well it was laughable" "Oh name calling." I stood up "Perhaps you would like to back up that talk?" "Ha Mr. Cocky, you think your invincible, you learn from a washed up old hack and you have the nerve to call me a has been." "Yes, I heard you fought Baek. now my memory is kinda fuzzy. who won?" "SHUT UP! I DESERVERD THAT SHOT! I COULD HAVE BEEN KING OF THE IRON FIST!!!" wow he was getting pretty moody. Somebody would have to put him in his place. I wonder who does it. "Yea, yea shut up and hands up and lets see what you got." I wanted to make quick work of him. I came right at him and gave him a body shot with my left foot doubling him over. He got up holding his stomach. He lunged at me with a left hand, which I simply ducked. I came up with a Tsunami kick again, knocking him to the ground. Just then the other event happened that changed my life. Steve rushed into the building and shouted "Hwoarang! Baek's dojo is under attack!" Keith got up and started laughing. "Waha go and flee our fight! You had no chance anyway!" I just jumped up and smacked his head with my foot he was out like alight before he hit the ground. With that I ran you out the door. Nothing could stop me from getting there; I knocked a good three people over on my way. I was running as fast as my legs would go. From the start I had a bad feeling about all of this. I saw the dojo from a distance. I could see one window just completely shattered. I ran inside, Baek was nowhere to be seen but Chang's body was on the floor, Blood dripping down his mouth. I went over to him "Where is he? Who did this!?" I screamed at Baek. Chang didn't have much energy left he simply said "Hwoarang..Baek...Toshin.." With that Chang passed out at the time I though he was dead but he was just exhausted. So this was this God of fight that everyone had been so scared of. His power must be unbelievable if he could have taken on everyone in the dojo. I knew in my heart right then that Baek was dead. and some creature had killed him. I had always taken it as just some tabloid. They said he would go after the best so Baek obviously was near the top of the list. I just sat down not knowing what to do when I got a sign. I reached into my pocket at the sheet the man handed me earlier. It was an open invitation to compete in the King Of Iron Fist 3 tournament and it was even sponsored by the Mishima Zaibatsu! I knew what this meant Jin would be there. If this is where all the great fighters of the world will be then that Toshin wouldn't be far behind. It was perfect.  
  
Now as I stare at his grave, my mission is clear. I will enter the king of iron fist 3 tournament, defeat Jin, and find this Toshin. Everything will be set right by my hand. I have the power and there is no one who can defeat me! Watch out Kazama, Toshin, Hwoarang has just entered the King of the Iron Fist Tournament! 


End file.
